


How Do I Live Without You?

by Coyoteclaw11



Series: A song and a fanfic [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you seriously can't believe you're doing this. Seriously...that movie sucks. But, what better way to tell Egbert how much you love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Live Without You?

You tightly clutch the stupid rabbit as you spot John. This is stupid. Your name is Dave Strider and you’re about to do something really uncool and stupid. You adjust your shades, try to hide your growing blush, and swallow. This is it. You clear your throat and step out from behind the corner. You open your mouth as you start toward John, who was seated by a tree doing homework or some shit like that.

 

“ _How do I get through_

_One night without you?_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_ ” __

John looks up in surprise and instantly spots you.

 

“ _Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

 _You're my world, my heart, my soul-_ ” __

John chuckles nervously, a blush rising in his cheeks.

 

“D-Dave, uh, what are you doing?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Egbert, I’m singing. Shit, where was I?”

 

You pause to hum a few lines before you remember.

 

“ _Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave, baby, you would_

_Take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I_

_Oh, how do I live?”_

John opens his mouth to interrupt you, but you’re having none of that shit. Second verse bitches!

 

“ _Without you_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave, baby, you would_

_Take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I-_ oh fuck, forget it. You get the idea.” __

Polite applause sounds from the small crowd that’d gathered to watch you.

 

You loosen your grip on the rabbit and hold it out to John.

 

“I sang a shitty song from your favorite scene of your favorite movie, despite how incredibly shitty it is. And look! I even got you a rabbit so we’re like practically reenacting this shit. And If you seriously don’t get what I’m trying to tell you, I swear I’m going to do some acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle.”

 

Both you and John are about as red as a fucking tomato. And he’s taking for-FUCKING-ever to say something...okay it’s only been like a couple seconds, but still, man!

 

“A-are...Dave Strider, are you asking me out?”

 

You swallow and nod.

 

John wrings his hands together, looking off to the side.

 

“D-Dave, ya’know, uh...Well, it’s just that scene’s where Nic Cage reunites with his wife and daughter and gives the bunny to her and all and I’m uh..pretty sure we don’t exactly have a daughter...”

 

Oh god, not this shit.

 

“Fuck John, the fucking Tree is now our daughter! You can go give it some dumbass name like ‘Casey’ or something. Congratu-fucking-lations! You’re a daddy, John!”

 

John laughs and you relax a little.

 

“Yeah, Dave, I’ll go out with you.”

 

You freeze. Did you hear that right? Did _John_ fucking _Egbert_ just agree to go out with you!? You lean forward, crashing your lips against John’s. You barely register the small cheer the crowd emits. A few seconds later, John presses against your chest, breaking the kiss. You send him a questioning look.

 

“N-not in front of Casey!” he stammers, a shy smile gracing his lips. You makes the most uncool snorting noise and burst out laughing as you punch him lightly in the shoulder. What a dork! Oh god, you love this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> YURP! I actually wrote a Homestuck fanfiction! This pairing was literally my OTP before I even started reading homestuck! Ahaha. I only just realized, I think the order of the song or something might be off :c Oh well! Dave tried but he just couldn’t get EVERYTHING perfect! Yeah including the whole “daughter being a huge part of the scene he’s trying to reenact” thing. Casey the tree Oh my god. Hehe reviews do make me very happy aaaand hope you enjoy!


End file.
